Le boxer maudit
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. Duo et son art de perdre son honneur, oui, mais avec dignité !  /non, ce n'est pas une histoire à la Fais-moi-peur XD/. Pour Mithy qui aime les soupes aux cheveux !


Genre : angst, romance, humour  
>Couple : DuoHeero  
>Disclaimer : rien namoi.<br>Note de l'auteur : **Pour Mithy, et pour qui aime les soupes aux cheveux xp. En tout cas je remercie tout ceux qui lisent et apprécient mes fics, et aussi surtout ceux qui me review sans avoir de compte, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas les remercier en personne :)**

Note 2 :** je vous conseille de ne pas vous arrêter en cours de lecture et de lire jusqu'au bout du bout :p**

* * *

><p><span>Le boxer maudit<span>

Un filet de lumière perça les rideaux non opaques de la chambre et alla se perdre sur un lit complètement défait où deux jeunes hommes dormaient, l'un sur le ventre et l'autre sur le coté, blottis l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlées.

Les rideaux avaient été tirés à la va-vite et les stores n'ont pas été baissés. Manque de temps. Choses plus importantes à faire.

L'homme sur le ventre, fronça les yeux dans son sommeil. La lumière le gênait. Il mit quelques minutes à se réveiller et à ouvrir les yeux pour tout de suite les refermer, la lumière devenant persistante en plein dans sa figure.

Un grognement de sa part et une main passée sur sa figure pour essuyer le sommeil de ses yeux réveilla le second qui se serra un peu plus contre lui, comme pour retarder le moment où ils se lèveraient.

Puis après la lumière dans les yeux…

… la lumière dans la tête.

o

-MERDE !

o

Lumière = jour. Lumière un matin de presqu'hiver = jour très tard. Jour très tard et toujours dans le lit = grave en retard au taf.

o

-Merde merde merde merde merde merdemerdemerdemeeeeeeeeerde ! Pesta le très poète homme qui d'un bond s'était dégagé de la douce emprise de l'autre en se retrouvant sur pieds.

o

Oui, très poète, car il n'avait rien dit à propos du connard de réveil qui n'avait pas sonné…

… assez fort.

Il refit du plus vite qu'il pouvait sa natte à moitié défaite, témoin de leurs ébats, tout en traversant la pièce jusqu'à la commode de sa chambre, ne pensant même pas aux frissons qui le parcouraient.

Le 2ème homme, brusquement réveillé et privé de sa bouillotte personnelle, se retrouva seul dans le lit, la couverture à ses pieds, et commença très vite à sentir l'air frais sur sa peau. Il maugréa quelques paroles en récupérant la couverture pour s'en recouvrir.

o

-Duo… Va falloir faire quelque chose pour ces inventaires du matin… c'est pas à toi de le faire…

-Tiens c'est marrant, c'est la première fois que ça te dérange ! Rétorqua l'Américain mi amusé, mi-paniqué à cause de son retard.

o

Le japonais remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton tout en observant avec amusement mêlé de tendresse le natté, nu comme un vers, se dépêcher de s'habiller. Ce dernier ouvrit un tiroir et chopa un boxer au hasard pour l'enfiler aussi sec.

Le japonais bailla, puis quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le boxer enfilé, il fit les yeux ronds.

Pour le coup, ça acheva de le réveiller complètement.

o

-Duo… c'est quoi ça ?

o

Duo se retourna vers Heero, le regarda d'un air indescriptible, pas certain d'avoir comprit le sens de sa question, puis regarda son boxer.

o

-Euh… c'est un boxer. Tu sais, ce qui te permet d'avoir les miches en place.

o

Puis l'ignora et après avoir mis des chaussettes, il s'attaqua à l'armoire ou se trouvait ses costumes et ses chemises.

Mais dans son dos, Heero pouffa de rire.

L'Américain se figea net. A un autre moment, il aurait prit ce pouffement comme un juste retour à sa petite blagounette sur les miches mais là il était pressé et n'avait même pas le temps de se prendre un café.

o

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Interpella-t-il un brin vexé le japonais car de sa vie il ne l'avait jamais vu rire.

-Non rien, je pensais que si tu avais mis ce boxer hier soir, jamais j'aurais pu te faire l'amour. J'aurais débandé direct, répondit Heero en calmant un peu son rire.

o

En costume, Duo impressionnait n'importe qui. Dans ses habits de combats, il faisait peur à n'importe qui. Mais si n'importe qui le voyait avec ce boxer, Duo perdrait toute sa crédibilité.

o

-Ah ouais ? Alors pour toi, on a _fait l'amour_… rétorqua tranquillement le natté après un court temps de réflexion. C'est marrant dans mon optique, j'aurais plutôt dis qu'on a baisé.

-C'est parce que tu es américain que tu vois les choses de façon vulgaire ? Questionna Heero, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais un peu moins confiant.

-Non, juste qu'on fait l'amour quand on s'aime, et on baise quand c'est qu'un coup d'un soir, répliqua du tac-au-tac l'américain sur un air léger et sans un regard vers le brun en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

o

Le sourire du japonais s'effaça doucement alors qu'il observait toujours Duo, cherchant son regard qu'il ne trouva pas. Il était apparemment bien moins important que le pantalon qu'il était en train de choisir.

o

-On baise quand c'est qu'un coup d'un soir… répéta lentement le brun, un peu troublé.

-Hé oui. Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de pas porter ce boxer hier parce que ça t'aurait rendu impuissant et ça aurait été balo parce que je donne pas de 2ème chance à un mec qui assure pas. Là on a profité un max et c'est bien parce qu'un coup d'un soir ça dure bah… qu'un soir, déclara Duo en sautant sur un pied pendant qu'il enfilait son autre jambe dans son pantalon.

o

Le japonais se releva sur le lit et s'adossa au mur, fixant l'américain, interdit. Ce dernier avait faillit se ramasser par terre en trébuchant en cloche patte sur les fringues de la veille, éparpillés un peu partout, mais ça ne fit pas du tout rire Heero.

o

-Je me trompe ou cette nuit tu me disais « je t'aime » toutes les fois où je t'ai fais jouir ? Interrogea-t-il sur un ton très peu sûr de lui.

-Mais non Heero, tu te trompe pas ! Je t'ai aimé justement parce que tu m'as fais jouir ! Tu devrais être content, je te dis que t'es un bon coup. J'te recommanderai ! Lança l'américain avec un grand sourire.

o

Le japonais essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son mal aise. Il avait été le soldat parfait, sans cœur ni reproches. Il allait pas se laisser aller par ses sentiments.

Et puis qu'est ce qu'il s'était fait comme film aussi ?

Il ferma les yeux et leva les sourcils en baissant la tête.

Réfléchir ou ne pas trop réfléchir ?

Duo était du genre comique mais là il avait l'air juste normal. Il est aussi du genre rancunier mais là il est juste… normal. Il n'a pas prit la mouche quand Heero s'est moqué de son boxer, il lui a simplement expliqué que pour lui, le japonais ne représentait pas plus que les Jules de ses soirées en boîte.

Rester stoïque, c'était la clé.

o

-Est-ce que tu me dis tout ça parce que t'as mal pris ce que j'ai dis pour ton boxer ? Demanda-t'il calmement en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux et en lançant un regard accusateur vers l'américain.

-Pas du tout, je le pense sincèrement. On a baisé, c'était fun, fin de l'histoire ! Objecta sereinement son interlocuteur.

-Tu mens mal. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dis que ton boxer était totalement ridicule que tu es obligé de me faire cette scène, riposta le brun un peu agacé.

-Mais t'as pas dis qu'il était totalement ridicule, t'as juste dis qu'il t'aurait fait débander. Même avec moi dedans. Toi qui avais _tellement_ envie de moi comme tu disais cette nuit. Ben je vais te dire, moi aussi et c'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé un verre pour te détendre chez moi, mais maintenant que je t'ai eu je suis satisfait. Je vois pas pourquoi t'aurais un traitement de faveur, tu me connais.

o

Le ton du châtain n'était ni coléreux ni cynique, ce qui le rendait très déstabilisant.

Le pire c'est qu'il était parfaitement calme et répondait paisiblement, presque de façon logique au japonais.

o

-Bon allez, j'y go. Putain, chui à la bourre.

o

Il finit de nouer sa cravate et parti dans le petit salon pour ranger son ordinateur portable et prendre son attaché-case. Du salon il éleva un peu la voix pour se faire entendre.

o

-Au fait, j'te fais confiance, j'te laisse mon appart' pour que tu fasses la grasse mat' mais t'y fous pas plus de bordel qu'il y en a déjà. On se voit au bureau dans une heure! Je te laisse les clés pour que tu fermes quand tu partiras, tu me les rendras au taf.

o

Abandonnant Heero dans ses pensées confuses, il passa la porte d'entrée et la referma. Heero tenta de remettre ses idées en place quand il entendit la porte se rouvrir et la voix de Duo porter jusqu'à la chambre.

o

-Eh, te venges pas non plus, je suis désolé si t'as cru que baiser avec moi ça voulait dire acheter ma fidélité. On reste potes ! Regarde, Dot' et Wu ont bien couché ensemble et ils le regrettent pas, mais ils sont pas ensemble pour autant. A toute !

o

Porte définitivement refermée.

Heero hyper dégouté.

Il venait de se prendre un hyper râteau.

En plus c'était quoi ce hyper pincement au cœur ? C'est vrai, ils ne s'étaient rien promis, ne s'étaient rien dis d'ailleurs à part les « j'avais tellement envie de toi… » entre une caresse et un baiser et les « je t'aime… » entre deux gémissements.

C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'hyper[pas de]bol.

C'est l'inverse de l'hyperbole.

C'est vrai, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse cette remarque débile ? C'est pas comme ça qu'il lui prouverait que le natté lui plaisait horriblement et c'était trop tôt pour être si familier.

Il s'en voulu, à lui, à Duo avec son charme destructeur et sa répartie coupante, et à ce boxer maudit qui, s'il n'avait pas existé, aurait certainement rendu le râteau moins pénible ou aurait laissé place à une ouverture probable.

Le japonais laissa échapper un soupire douloureux et se glissa sous la couverture. Il ne se serrait jamais douté que l'américain pouvait perdre son honneur en mettant un boxer ridicule tout en restant classe et digne.

Il ne se serrait jamais douté que faire perdre son honneur à Duo pouvait être fatal pour lui-même, et même pas à l'américain.

o

Duo laissa le japonais en plan dans son lit et quitta l'appartement le sourire aux lèvres.

Non mais… oser se moquer lâchement de lui après qu'il lui ait offert son corps toute la nuit ! Après lui avoir déclaré pas seulement avec des mots mais aussi avec des gestes, son amour à cet homme !

Ah ça le faisait marrer de le voir porter un boxer con ? Et en plus ça le rendait débandant ? Ben Duo l'entraînera avec lui dans sa chute.

Il pouvait bien mettre des trucs marrant une fois de temps en temps, c'est pas comme s'il en avait plein les tiroirs. En plus ça se voit pas vu que c'est en dessous des vêtements.

En tout cas maintenant il se la ramènerait moins avec son air de Môsieur « j't'ai fais l'amour donc je peux tout me permettre désormais ».

Fallait qu'il lui montre dés le début de la relation qu'il allait pas le laisser lui marcher sur les pieds. Être le dominant au pieu ne lui donnait pas tous les droits.

En plus Duo était en retard, levé à l'arrache donc levé de mauvais poil. C'était vraiment pas le moment pour le chercher. Pour la peine il allait le faire mariner, son chéri ! Pour lui apprendre un peu qu'il était pas seulement bon acteur, mais qu'il avait un égo lui aussi.

Bien sûr il lui pardonnerait.

Enfin…

Pas tout de suite.

C'était trop mignon un Heero dépité. Et puis il l'a bien mérité.

Mais tout de même… toute cette histoire pour un boxer Bob l'éponge…

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

**Hihihihohohohuhuhu ^^ /prie pour ne jamais voir un mec en boxer Bob l'éponge/**


End file.
